narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shingi
Main Character to Shingi}} Shingi (信義, Lit. Loyalty) is a Sage-like, shinobi from . He is know throughout the entire Southern Frontier by his moniker; the Peace Sage, because of his revolution of peace. He also inherited Savoir of this World title from his sensei, . He's currently rivaled with Sigma Uchiha, and now renowned as the First Takikage of Takigakure. Background Son of a pit-hole, Shingi (Loyalty) is a half-blooded . Shingi's father, was a run-away Kaguya, who luckily escaped the bounds of the . Choosing to hide in the out-skirts of the Land of Fire, the thirty-one year old Kaguya would hide and be un-found. Though unlike many of the other clan members, he was unable to show his elite ability. Though, before he died from the disease that had been going around, he would married a woman unaware of the man's heritage, from , and later create a child. Shingi, the off spring genius, of the Kaguya Clansman would be able to live a decent life. His mother, hopping and praying he would never be exposed to the decease, that his father was. Years, went by, and Shingi, showed no signs of illness. As he grew older, no one, not even his mother would know of her son's or her husbands, heritage. While out on a stroll, one of many things he and his mother did together, he and his mother encountered a squad of Kiri-nin. They men wanted his mother, for her unique Sage Transformation. All the Kiri-nin charged in without hesitation, Shingi did his best and held them off. Defeating all four of the men with a great strain, Shingi was able to protect his mother...or so he thought. As Shingi and his mother, attempted to make their way out, they found themselves surrounded, by even more Kiri-nin than before. One by one, the shinobi began to thrash at Shingi and his mother. Nothing left to do, Shingi cried, taking his after hit. One of the Kiri shinobi looked, and was a bring to cut his mother, when suddenly Shingi became unaware of his surroundings and lashed out. Shingi, black out, and was unaware of what happened. When he woke up, he saw bones emerged from his body, and all of the Kiri-nin laid out in a puddle of blood. Shingi, picked up his mom, and made his way back to the village. Unaware of his abilities, Shingi decided to keep them a secret even from his own mother. He was afraid to tell his superiors, because he was unaware what their motives would have been. So for years, Shingi would keep his ability a secret. After a few years and the hiding of ability, Shingi began to feel a sudden urge of sickness, a cough that had been heavy. As if it were a cold or a disease of some sort. Had such power come with a price? Or was it just a mere coincidence? Growing up in Konoha, would only be the start, but being a genius would become taxing. Using his genius, would he begin to scope out his foes even before battle, leaving them wide open. He'd often be able to outwit his mother, in attempts to sneak out and hand with the other shinobi. Not having his father around, Shingi showed no weakness, he easily took the offer as man of the house, and began working for money; via missions etc. A shinobi , would later observe his dedication and talents, and take him as his own pupil. The two trained day in and day out, Shingi would show Naruto now backing down. As the training went own, Naruto would sense the Shingi held. Scoping out Shingi, and learning more about him, Naruto decided to teach him the ways of the sage. Though, Shingi subjected from the toad sage. Announcing he wanted to become a snake sage. Personality Shingi is portrayed as a loyal and dedicated shinobi. With a great sense of humor and sarcasm, something that allowed him and Sigma to become so close. Through out the series, he is seen making jokes, and being lazy to the point of him not wanting to even go and train. Despite such a humor, some still find it difficult to figure him out. Almost all of his lines are mockeries of quotes from previous legendary shinobi. During part one, others could see his typical playful and joyous self. Even to the point he was able to make Sigma Uchiha, laugh during their chūnin exams. Though despite his humor and etc, it hides his true personality. Shingi looks at "what he gets" out of things. His true personality leads upon his intelligence level, having other shinobi shocked at the realization of his true potential. Though this personality is what got him his infamous moniker while just a chūnin; Deceiver. While many may think this is a bad thing, it is actually a good one. Despite his sarcasm, he knows the ones he needed to protect. His sarcasm led him to go toe to toe with the of Sigma, both not letting up one bit in a joke contest. However, while these traits do have a place in his real personality, much of his outward persona can perhaps be considered an intentional facade perfectly designed to cause those unfamiliar with him to underestimate his remarkable intelligence and ability. From day one, he was more so known as "independent"; not wanting to help his team during the chūni exams, leading into his more selfish self. As a man with considerable knowledge and expertise, Shingi considers himself a protector to those without strength and acts accordingly, earning the staunch loyalty of his most trusted companions. It has been noted by Sigma that Shingi houses two different personas. The first is his carefree demeanor, which is present consistently and makes up the majority of his personality and traits. However, he also possesses the trait of a brutal and unmerciful killer, characterized by his other moniker, Hebishaku (蛇嚼), meaning "Snake Bite", in reference to his fang like teeth that'll "bite you in the back" while on the battlefield with other shinobi. It has been claimed that these two persona are at war within Shingi, and have been ever since the death of the latter's . However, despite this claim, the "snake bite" persona has been depicted several times before, most noticeably during the times that is brung up in a negative manner. Appearance Relationships Sigma Uchiha Asura Uzumaki Abilities Shingi's abilities, come from his intelligence. His reserves of chakra are far more superior than that of . He tends to lie to others, and tell them his overall amount, but in battles he's shown that to be lies. His speed is even as fast as his rival's, Sigma Uchiha, making him the first to match his speed. He's even shown to be able to put up a fight against Sigma matching in chakra, and stating he still had more. Shingi is known as peace, nothing more, nothing less. Shingi's abilities revolve around his " ", proceeding past the of his sensei; . After studying the accusation of both Orochimaru and Sasuke, he was finally able to master the a unique style of body replacement. Ninjutsu A specialist, Shingi tends to lead off with what he can. His speed is as swift as a snake, leaving his opponents unknown about his next move. Sigma has even noted that his very own can't keep up with his speed, nor can his Sharingan: Ultimate Defense technique. This is do to the combination of his Jet Booster Jump technique, enhanced with the Chakra Enhanced Speed technique, allowing him to brush past opponents with out a trace. Because of Shingi's flailing body, when he's hit by explosions etc, he's often sent flying. So, inorder to prevent himself from all kinds of damage, he'll use his Ninja Art: Secret Regenerating Technique, inorder to heal himself. Though his healing accusation is different. When it was taught to him by the , he stated that the user of the technique has to be still or sitting; because of the usage of yin and yang that is needed. Though for Shingi, he infuses his with yin and yang chakra. When he needs to be healed he will call forth the snakes by or using his Snake Authority Spell. When the snakes are summoned, they will then begin to "feed" upon Shingi, though they are in actuality healing him. Revealing his very extensive use of ninjutsu. Recently, he has came across the creation of many of his own techniques. Destroying Drill Fist; Using his sage transformation, Shingi is able to form a drill like structure around his fist. The drill is strong enough to go through the earth. This technique has complete resemblance to Dance of the Clematis: Flower. Another, Sage Art: Dragon's Breath; After creating the necessary hand sign's the user takes in oxygen and it accumulates around in the body with the heart and nervous system to create a destructive breath of air that can destroy up to a 100 mile radius if the opponent is surrounding the user. But if used by more than one person this jutsu can conduct 300% more damage and distance. Lastly his Burning Rain Technique; a technique created by Shingi. By calling for water and making it rain, Shingi infuses the rain with chakra that "burns" the target on touch. He has made it to were his body has become accustom to the burning rain, and will take little to no effect. He has made this technique even more effective, by coating his vacuum wave in the burning rain. This technique can also be used for diversions, to escape a foe. Nature Transformation Shingi is a user of the Water Release, and the Wind Release. Though at times he'll be on more of focus towards his Yin-Yang Release. With mastery over the water release, Shingi has the ability to create water from thin air. While in battles, Shingi has the tendency to create puddles of water, to allow himself to splash his opponents as a diversion. With his wind release, he can create huge wind gust. With the help of Naruto, he was able to take wind to the next level. His water release, has granted him techniques such as; Water Release: Water Mirror Technique. A technique that allows him to reflects ones technique and cancel it out. He's also been able to create rain. Though this isn't ordinary rain, instead, this rain will melt or "burn" the foe on contact. A technique he likes to call; Burning Rain Technique, a technique he created as a diversion for escapes. Shingi, has mastered the technique to the point, his body is unaffected by the burn. Shingi hasn't mastered many technique using the wind release. Though with the ones he has, he the ability to create and add upon the combinations with his other techniques. Using his burning rain technique, Shingi will use the Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, en-coating the wave in burning water to not only pierce them, but burn them in the process. Genjutsu Taijutsu Shingi has been skilled in ever since his, making that of Sigma's during the exams looking like nothing. He is easily able to fend of entire company of shinobi, taking away their weaponry before the can even use it. He is also extremely flexible, thanks to his double jointabililty. He can evade and counter, opponents by moving swiftly allowing himself to battle around all angles of his body. Despite his flaily body, Shingi can knock back opponents a numerous amount of meters with just one single punch. Creating a shock wave that also effect the nearby foes. Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Awaiting Acception~ Senjutsu After years of studies, Shingi was finally able to find . There he was taught " " by Naruto, and the , and ultimately gained full access to "Sage Mode". Like Kabuto, Shingi too grows markings around his eyes, and grows four fours on his head. His skin becomes more in resemblance to a snake. As a already swift man, Sage Mode makes Shingi move at the speed of light. Even faster than that of the Flying Thunder God Technique. Foes tend to think they are under a genjutsu compared to the speed of Shingi. Unlike most other Sage Mode users, Shingi can draw in even while moving. This is due to his clans unique ability. In the midst of battle, Shingi can turn into a full sage. Fuinjutsu Adding on to his uniqueness, Shingi is almost as elite as a Uzumaki in , he's even shown the ability to create seal while only a chūnin. This goes especially good with his , ability opening a portal in a mere split-second going through it and closing it, faster than both the naked eye and sharingan can see. Most of his seals revolve around the Contract Seal. There detaching a tailed beast from a user. Space-Time Ninjutsu Shingi's research in space-time ninjutsu began, after he was promoted to . After watching the and Ryu Namikaze, preform the Flying Thunder God Technique so many times, Shingi was to start his own training, on how to perfect the flying thunder god technique. With help from Ryu Namikaze, he was able to perfect and use it by himself with in a few months. With the flying thunder god technique he has shown a increase in his already potentially high. With the extensive use of the flying thunder god technique, Shingi has made it efficient with his very other well known technique's; Rasengan, and the Electrifying Wind Strike. After making his opponents with his seal, he often tends to transport behind them, with his technique ready in hand. :More to come~ Intelligence As stated, Shingi was a genius as just a child, able to beat men such as Shikamaru in Shōgi. Most say it's inherited from his mother, but she begs to differ. This goes into how Shingi was able to get a hold to Orochimaru's hideouts, or at lease what remained, as well as find Ryūchi Cave. As mere intelligence was enough, Shingi is just even better at intel gathering, or spying. Once, Shingi traveled to the Uchiha Shrine, with Naruto and was able to decipher a few of the writings. Shingi has also shown to be capable of instantly identifying an opponents abilities, by being in a battle for just a short period of time. He often outwits opponents, by sometimes telling them he has only a certain amount of chakra, tricking them into releasing all of theirs at once. Even being able to remember hand seals from one battle, and being able to recognize the technique if it's used again by another shinobi, allowing himself to create the perfect counter. He's transcended past , and has learned how to pass the Wood Release to others without failure (TBA how). Often, if the opponent forces him into Sage Mode (something only done twice) Shingi will start off by using his Sage Art: White Rage Technique. Once the opponent is venerable enough, Shingi will then use his ''Destroying Axe Fist '' to drill directly through his opponent leaving a win certain, only adding on to his intellect. He can also think almost instantly, as seen in his battle against the patriot over Takigakure (Sigma). When Shingi walked into Takigakure he was instantly attacked, though instantly allowed himself to counter it. A feature known to only a few. Body Modifications After the promotion of becoming the Takikage, Shingi returned to Konohagakure to let everyone known of the news. Though, the news wasn't the only thing he went to the village to do. Instead, he went to get the DNA of a few specific shinobi, , , , and another un-stated ninja. Overtime, Shingi was able to gain DNA from a Hōzuki Clansmen, which he gained access to the Hydrification Technique, as well as other Hōzuki Clan Hiden techniques. Stats Quotes Trivia * Shingi, is actually my first character that uses Sage Mode. Category:Approved Article